Hellraiser: Time to Play
by urbanlegends
Summary: Elizabeth Merchant, from the LeMerchand bloodline, gets trapped in hell while Pinhead forces her brother to open the gates of hell forever. Please R&R!
1. an unexpected arrival

**Hellraiser: Time to Play **

**By: Preston DeBoer **

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Merchant studied the present that her brother, John Merchant, had given her for her birthday. It was a small cube shaped puzzle box. Her brother said that over history the Merchants had opened up the portals of hell many times and usually payed with there lives. Elizabeth never had believed in the legend of her family history. Partly because she thought it was to imaginative to be true, but mostly because of fear. If she believed that then it meant that hell was real and if hell was real then pain thriving demons were real. She decided that since she didn''t believe in the legend that she would fiddle with the ominous box.

She picked up the box and pressed a circular button into the box. Then she rotated her fingers ever so gently around a circular etching. The box flung out of her hand as if it was rocket propelled. Hooks on chains flew into the wall. Then the wall started to bleed open. The blood pooled up on the floor and once the wall was big enough, a tall demon stepped out.

"" It can''t be"", Elizabeth managed to croak.

"" Liz, finally we meet. While the men in your family were very fun to torture and kill. The women were extremely exquisite at suffering. There screams still make me shudder to this day."" The man took another few steps forward as he spoke. He had an unusually deep voice.

"" You''re Pinhead. It just can''t be. You can''t be real."", Elizabeth was shuddering in fear.

"" Oh, I can assure you, I''m very real indeed. Oh, I can smell your fear already. I wish you could experience the pleasure it gives me."", Pinhead walked over to the wall and looked into it. "" Allow me to introduce you to my dark friends."" As he finished his sentence other demons came out including one of Elizabeth''s least favorite, Angelique.

"" What do you want?"", Elizabeth asked still shaking.

"" Your brother."", Angelique said. "" He''s the only one who can destroy us and we wouldn''t want that now would we?""

"" The hell we wouldn''t"", Elizabeth said with a burst of courage.

"" Pinhead, may I have the honor of taking her to her torture cell?"", Angelique asked eagerly. "" I''ll make sure to make it worth your while"".

"" Yes, my dark princess. Go and take her there now. I''ll be down eventually. I think it''s rather refreshing to be up here considering how long we have waited."", Pinhead finished his sentence and grabbed Elizabeth.

"" Let me go you freak. Let me go. Get your fucking hands off me."", Elizabeth was trying to sound convincing through all her tears but found it much to hard.

Angelique grabbed Elizabeth by the hair and dragged her to the now open wall. When she was inside the wall she took out a spike and rammed it in to Elizabeth''s head. She kept pushing it in and pulling it out just enough so that Elizabeth would live and feel the pain. Her screams announced her arrival into hell. Elizabeth didn''t know that she would be suffering much more later.

To Be Continued...


	2. Hell is Hell

Hellraiser: Time to Play

Chapter 2

Elizabeth Merchant was in hell and at the moment blaming everything on her brother. Her bleeding skull was so numb now any pain she felt lasted for up to a second and then she blacked out. Pinhead had said how much of a shame it was that she was not as excuisite at suffering as her ancestors were. She prayed that John was not found however, she did not want her to be seen as she was and she did not want the portals to be opened to hell. Angelique was coming in every hour on the hour to torture her. She was jealous of Liz. Pinhead held her at a higher regard then Angelique and she found that Angelique was not fond of that. Angelique wold make comments like " He is just attracted to your bloodline bitch, and nothing else. How could he be?" Elizabeth didn't care. Why would Angelelique think that she wanted to be that sadistic demons favorite.

Angelique came in through the cell door.

" Well well well, if it isn't Pinheads little favorite. I figured we would start our torture session a little early. I hope you don't mind? Pinhead has been going on and on about how much you satisfy him no matter how horrible at suffering you are. In fact, I think he is becoming quite fond of you. If you play your cards right maybe you will be at his side as his dark bride." Angelique had a sense of anger in her voice.

" Right, because that is what my dream is! To be at the side of a sadistic, heartless, merciless asshole who thinks he runs the show when we all know that he isn't, bitch!" Elizabeth had a little spunk left and she was ready to kill that bitch Angelique. Angelique didn't say anymore she just took the steel spike and shoved it in to her head with a fury. Elizabeth let out a large scream just as Pinhead entered. He motioned for Angelique to take the spike out and move out of the way. She reluctantly obeyed.

" Liz, how nice to see you again. Do you know the powerI hold down here?" He asked rhetorically. " I am pain! I am the one in the shadows that all humans fear and pass off as the wind. I am the one you convince yourself that is not there! I am a God! If you ever speak of me as a weak identity you will pay with blood and tears. Do I make myself clear?"

" Let me let you in on a little secret." Elizabeth started. " I am the one you demons fear. Do you know why? It is because I am the only Merchant that up until now didn't believe in your puny powerless asses! My pain will neither sustain you nor help you, it will slowly kill you because down here I am God and you will suffer the consequences." Elizabeth couldnt get another word out. Pinhead had to chains flying through the air that pierced Liz's upper and lower lips shut. Elizabeth let out a stifled scream.

" I fear no one! I fear nothing! The pain you feel child will be more painfull then the pain felt by Kirsty Cotton last year and let me tell you, it will be so painfull you will not blackout, go numb, or go limp. You will feel pain. An indescribable, undeniably, potent amount of pain. The kind of pain that will make you scream for your mother even though we both know she will never hear you. I have been nurturing up until now but you have left me no choice. You will spend eternity in a great deal of pain Elizabeth! Oh, and also, whether or not you think that you will get out of this once your brother does his part, let me assure you, you won't!" Pinhead walked out dragging the bleeding Elizabeth behind him in to her final days of minimal pain and into indescribable painful pleasures.

To Be Continued very soon...


	3. The demonification of John

Hellraiser: Time to play

By: urbanlegends

Chapter 3

The Demonification of John Merchant

John Merchant walked in to his sisters apartment to find it a mess. in fact, a mess didn't begin to describe it. He walked through it yelling out her name. He came in to her bedroom and found it to be in even worse condition.

"Elizabeth! Where are you? This isn't fucking funny!" He exclaimed loudly.

" It wasn't meant to be a joke but I'm glad you find it funny. I'm sure you won't think so in a while however," Pinhead said out of nowhere.

" Holy shit," John gasped.

" May I ask you just a simple question," Pinhead inquired? " I know what my purpose is in this whole escapade but do you know yours?

" My grandmother used to tell us stories about all of this. She said that... that...," John couldn't get any more out. He vomited all over the floor.

" Oh yes, your grandmother, I remember her, she was quite a fighter. Unfortunately, when she gave the box to you, she became, how do you say it, expendable." Pinhead said laughing an almost repulsive laugh.

" What did you do to her you sick fuck?" John had gotten over his fear.

" The more generations I go through, of you Merchants, the less you fear me. Well, never mind, that will change shortly." Pinhead jerked his head suddenly as chains shot out of hell and into John's entire body. He was bleeding profusely. Two needled tubes came out of hell as well and one began to take blood out and put blue liquid in. " I encourage you not to move too much you might rip your skin off. As much as I would enjoy that, I assume you wouldn't. It would really be unfortunate to live forever without skin. John your role in this is quite simple. You have to open the gates of hell forever. Hell isn't much fun anymore because most of the residents have been there for a while and most of the newcomers enjoy pain so the suffering is less than satisfactory."

" Fuck you! I'll never help you!" John's pain was turning in to pleasure and was rather uneasy.

" I thought you would be less than forthcoming with your help so I invested in some insurance. Your sister is in hell and experiencing pain that is unimaginable. In fact, I am giving her the most pain that has been delivered in 152 years when an Egyptian man came in. He had a thing for murdering demon worshipers. Well, you can guess where I got a little irritated." Pinhead chuckled. " So, unless you decided to help me, your sister is stuck in hell."

" Fine, but you have to promise me that you will let her go as soon as I open the doors to hell."

" I give you my word." Pinhead chuckled inside knowing he had no intention of letting Elizabeth go. " You are now immortal. So you have centuries to get this done. However, Elizabeth doesn't. She can only suffer so much before she truly dies. In fact she has one month before she loses her soul to hell. I would hurry and find a way. Merchant, the box is the key, of course you already know that so I would get started. Trick me in any way child and I will make sure you suffer next to your sister in hell for eternity."

John began to cry from the exhaustion. He watched Pinhead enter the bleeding wall behind him. He looked over to the bed and saw the puzzle box. Finally the chains and tubes were out of him. He sat down on the bed and picked the box up. How could something so small be such a big deal. There was a note on the table Elizabeth had written the day of her birthday.

"This birthday was the best in the world. My brother is the best"

" Yeah." He thought sarcastically. " I'm just great."


End file.
